


Dragon AU

by ClausGreenBear



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, klance
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClausGreenBear/pseuds/ClausGreenBear
Summary: Lance decide di andare a disturbare il nuovo drago del villaggio, pur sapendo di finire nei guai. Partito alla ricerca di un tesoro troverà un qualcosa di inaspettato, l'amore.





	1. Ch 1

-Avete sentito l'ultima?- Pidge entrò in casa di Lance, avvicinandosi al tavolo con aria elettrizzata.  
-Quale? Se parli di quel piccolo incidente alla bottega lo so di già.- borbottò Lance.  
Lance e Hunk si davano sempre appuntamento a casa sua per pranzo dopo il lavoro. Pidge si era unita da poco al duo e si era adattata subito a meraviglia.  
-Ma no! Del drago!- sbottò in tutta risposta.  
Hunk manca poco si soffocò col cibo -Cosa?! Che drago?!-  
-Ma dai, quello che hanno avvistato qualche giorno fa!- gli rinfrescò la memoria Lance.  
-Sì, proprio quello! Ha incenerito un cavaliere!-   
La stanza cadde nel silenzio per qualche minuto.  
-Quindi prenderanno provvedimenti?- chiese Lance fiutando il pericolo.  
-No... Cioè i cavalieri che vorranno potranno provare ad ucciderlo ma... Secondo me è solo spaventato.- rispose la ragazza.  
-Dove hai detto che lo hanno avvistato?-  
-Perché lo chiedi?!- chiese Hunk allarmato dalla domanda di Lance -Vuoi cercarlo?!-  
-Ti sembro stupido?! Ovvio che no! Volevo solo saperlo...- borbottò risentito.  
Pidge spiegò che il drago si trovava verso la montagna, in una delle tante grotte naturali che la tempestavano -Ho sentito dire che arriveranno tanti altri cavalieri.-  
-Ovvio che lo faranno solo per gloria.- sibilò Lance.  
-Ma magari anche per il tesoro.-  
Lance si drizzò sulla sedia e guardò Pidge ad occhi sgranati -Che tesoro?!-  
-Beh, i draghi in genere sono sempre a guardia di un tesoro.- rispose la ragazza con aria saccente sistemandosi gli occhiali.  
-Oh...- Lance cominciò a pensare a questo tesoro. Quanto era grande? Era forse composto da oro e pietre preziose? Ma soprattutto, sarebbe potuto bastare a sfamare la sua famiglia?  
Nel corso di questi pensieri fu interrotto da Hunk.  
-Non ci andrai... Vero?- lo osservava preoccupato, quasi leggendo nella mente all'amico.  
Lance rise -Ovvio che no!-  
Ma intendeva tutto il contrario


	2. Chapter 2

Lance aveva deciso di provare a sfidare il drago di cui tanto si parlava. Sapeva che era rischioso, ma il tesoro gli serviva. La sua famiglia già da qualche anno andava avanti a stento e si doveva appoggiare a famiglie di amici, come quella di Hunk o di Pidge.  
"E se morissi?" il ragazzo si fermò, guardando verso l'orizzonte, dove già il sole stava scomparendo. Scosse la testa e risoluto proseguì il suo cammino. Aveva già visitato sei o sette caverne, ma nessuna era quella giusta. Verso tardo pomeriggio la trovò.  
Era una di quelle più in alto e era enorme, circondata da un fitto boschetto che incorniciava uno spiazzo di terra battuta. Lì erano conficcate ogni sorta di spada e erano sparse un po' ovunque delle pesanti armature, per la maggior parte annerite dal fumo.  
Lance smosse con un piede un'armatura e ne fuoriuscí un teschio, subito il ragazzo rabbrividí ed emise un urletto poco virile.  
Stette lì per un po' a fissarlo, poi si iniziò ad avvicinare lentamente alla caverna, stringendo in mano un piccolo pugnale che aveva preso a suo padre. Mentre camminava, urtò con un piede un elmo e rotolando, andò a sbattere contro una spada, emettendo un forte rumore metallico.  
Lance si paralizzò e guardò con i sudori freddi la caverna. Che avesse svegliato il drago?  
Per un minuto non successe nulla, poi uscì dalla caverna il drago, che ringhiò in modo spaventoso e fissò i suoi occhi completamente gialli sul ragazzo.  
-Oh, bene.- a Lance cominciò a pensare che forse tornare indietro a corsa non era una pessima idea


End file.
